A Hundred Drops of Scarlet
by vastare
Summary: Every day brings forth new discoveries when you're living with two vampires. OT3 Zelman/Mimiko/Jirou Drabbles centering on their relationship.
1. 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Blood Brothers or the characters **

**A Hundred Drops of Scarlet  
**

** By Cerise Lupin**

**--- **

**Perfectly Breakable**  
**Theme: # 70 Small  
**

She was always so small compared to them, petite, fragile and oh so breakable. She was human, they were not. They were strong, powerful and she knew that they could snap her neck with only the briefest of touches, but she was never scared of their incomparable strength, not even when Zelman wrapped his hands around her neck when he was lost to the passion or when Jirou's deadly fangs strayed dangerously close to major vein that could end her life within mere minutes if he wasn't careful. No, in reality she reveled in the way they dominated her small and petite body. They were strength and she was fragility, a fair combination.

No, she wasn't scared, not even when she was so small and delicate compared to them.

* * *

**Control the Flame**  
**Theme: # 91 Fire**

**  
**He smirked, his heated gaze lingering on her petite form, wild, unrestrained, pure passion...and oh so tempting. The tantalizing arch of her naked back made him lick his lips while fire red eyes slid close halfway as he took in the picture of her moving against Jirou in wild abandon. The sounds that she made were enough to set his blood on fire.

And to think that she had been so still innocent at the beginning, untouched and naive in every way, now look at her, his perfect muse. He hadn't even realized that he had moved, not until long elegant digits reached for her, his large hand tracing the curve of her back, before his lips settled against that elegant arch of her neck, caressing, branding, savoring that unique and addicting woman flesh. She tasted untamed, wild...alive and how he reveled in that hotness that only she seemed to possess. Red met blue briefly, just before the dark haired vampire closed his eyes and threw his head back, a sound of pure ecstasy leaving his lips. Feeling her hand on him, he found himself succumbing to her dangerous touch. They were supposed to be the one in charge, but the more time they spend with her, the more it became apparent that they were the one that needed and hungered for her.

A hiss as he felt her turn, her welcoming heat incasing him. Familiarity was the only word that could be used when she moved against him, naked flesh rubbing against bared flesh eliciting a growl of possessiveness from him, his body recognizing her scent, her touch, her presence and welcoming it...needing it. It was at that moment that Zelman realized that he might be the epitome of fire, but in the end it was the petite human called Mimiko that controlled his flame.

* * *

**Paint the Seconds**  
**Theme: # 65 Whisper**

It was moments like these that she cherished the most, the perfect quiet moment after the heated coupling where for a brief few minutes everything seemed to be fine and perfect. At that moment, she wasn't human and they weren't vampires. They were just three beings, whose fates were intertwined.

She briefly felt something tighten in her belly. She didn't know for how long this between would last. They were after all just passing moments in time, weren't they? Yet as she felt another body press against her, she knew that this would not be over so soon, not when she felt a hand brush against her neck, tracing the bite marks there. No, it could not be over so quickly, not when she had barely tasted what their world had to offer.

Not when they've barely started exploring one another. There were still so much that they had to learn.

A small smile reached her lips, while honey brown eyes slid closed briefly, allowing herself to whisper two names.

Her answer was two deep masculine voices whispering her own name. A shift, the weight of the mattress dipped and she felt a warm hand caress her cheek brushing away the sweat-soaked bangs from her face. Another shift and another set of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her side against a heated body.

Safe, she felt safe...needed.

As her gaze traveled from the dark haired vampire to the redheaded one at her other side, she couldn't help but wish for this to last forever, but even she wasn't as naive as to think that. Many things could happen...and it scared her. Still whatever happened, she would paint these few seconds that they had now, keeping them save like small paintings in her memory and heart.

Whatever fate had waiting for them, she would accept it. With that last thought she welcomed sleep once again.

* * *

**Closer****  
Theme: #3 Touch**

To vampires, touch was often associated with sex…most of the times rough, bloody and even painful sex, the beast in them craving the masochistic and sadistic pleasure. Yet since meeting her, touch to them was different. It was more fleeting, innocent, explorative…and even shy at times. It was precious. The feeling of skin against skin, the trail of fingers against soft flesh…it was delicious and intimate in ways that they couldn't comprehend.

No amount of blood or pain could compare to the way she would willingly accept them, her body molding against their, tracing, rubbing, and kissing their immortal flesh. The vision of her trusting honey brown eyes as they slid shut dark lashes brushing against her flushed cheeks as they got lost in each other's body was probably the most breathtaking picture that they could ever experience and the innocence of her touch, soft and exploring against their skin was like a balm to their frazzled nerves. A taste of heaven…

And even when they got lost into one another's skin, tasting, nipping and devouring one another, there was still that underlying more meaningful sense of touch that none of them could ignore and that brought them each day even closer. No there was much more to touch than satisfying the carnal desires and it was all thanks to the small human girl that they were discovering the true satisfying meaning of this.

* * *

**A/N: Comments, reviews, suggestions are always welcome. Until next time. Still 96 of these babies to go. **


	2. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Black Blood Brothers or the characters **

**A Hundred Drops of Scarlet  
**

** By Cerise Lupin**

**--- **

**Hands Down**  
**Theme: # 39 Awkward **

The first time had definitely been awkward, while vampires were known to be sensual creatures and not exactly picky when it came to the gender of their lover, for some reason it had been almost a disaster when it came to sharing her that first time. While Zelman had no problems with Jirou seeing him naked, the redhead didn't want any body parts of the other vampire touching him or any other more sensitive parts of his anatomy. Of course considering how petite she was and what exactly they had wanted to do, it was no surprise when Jirou's hand had accidentally brushed against Zelman's _ego_.

To say whatever romantic notions that she had was reduced to ashes after that, would have been understatement. It was only her quick thinking and _hands_ that saved her from what would have resulted in a fight between two very naked vampires. Of course she had quickly regretted it when two equally pair of hungry eyes settled on her. She still could remember trying to run, but they had been too fast. Thus a few hours of hot mind-blowing sex later and she hadn't been able to walk for a few days...

So yes, even now she could say that it had been awkward, but in the end so worth it.

* * *

**In My Arms**  
**Theme: # 05 Sharing**

There was no denying how strong the bond was between them. These moments were when he felt like she belonged more to Jirou than she did to him. It was something that made him jealous, but at the same time there was no way that he couldn't realize how easily he could hurt her at times as well. It only took the whisper of one name to make the dark haired vampire draw back into himself and with this shattering her like a small porcelain doll meeting the cold floor.

He wanted to hurt him then...but he couldn't.

So instead he waited patiently, knowing that she would come to him, big honey brown eyes filled with unshed tears. He would appear aloof on the outside when she entered his room, but that wouldn't stop him from opening his arms and allowing her to find her solitude, her consolation.

Warm, small and trembling, he would caress her cheek, not speaking a word of comfort, but saying everything that she needed to hear with his actions. And it was only when she finally calmed down enough to raise her face to look at him that he would allow his lips to descend towards her in a chaste kiss, tasting, testing, before taking more and more until he couldn't stop.

He was selfish in these moment, but she didn't care and instead allowed him to do what he wanted, there wouldn't be any protest on her part, not even when he took her slowly, sensually...indulging in everything that she had offer, clinging to him, calling out _his_ name in abandon, satisfying that dark desire to know that she belonged to him.

And it was finally in these moments that he understood that even if Jirou knew her better, there a few things about her that he would never know or understand and that was what made her just as equally his as Jirou's.

* * *

**Breathless  
Theme: # 1 Kiss**

There was definitely a difference in the way that they kissed. 

Jirou was patient, almost hesitant in the way he would allow his lips to slide against hers. It was almost seem like he was tasting some expensive wine, taking little sips in order to enjoy the taste even more.

Zelman on the other hand was bold, commanding when he devoured her lips. He would hungrily suck on the plump flesh, fangs tracing teasingly against skin, like a parched man getting his first taste of water.

Yet no matter how different their kisses were, there was something that both managed to accomplish and that was to leave her utterly breathless.

* * *

**Their Mona Lisa**  
**Theme: # 92 Paint**

Slick, paint covered hands slid against her body, blue, white and green decorating her flesh, clothes and hair. She didn't know how this started, but she did know how this was going to end. A tug on her now almost completely white arm and she was being pulled against a slippery blue chest. Blue eyes looked down on her, before Jirou lowered his head, his lips catching hers in a soft kiss. Her fingers quickly wrapped in his long dark hair, green, white and blue staining the strands. 

They were supposed to be painting the walls, redecorating their new home...not doing this, but she couldn't stop herself, not when a new pair of hands settled on her hips.

Hot breath danced along her ear, while a warm chest vibrated against her back, a deep amused chuckle reaching her ears. "Told you this could be fun." For a moment she was tempted to hit him, for he was the catalyst for all of this, but she couldn't deny that he was right. Yet she wasn't about to lose so easily. Reaching behind her, she grasped him through his pants, feeling the heat of him and as he gasped and moaned, she couldn't help, but secretly admit that this was indeed fun.

* * *

**A/N: Comments, reviews, suggestions are always welcome. Until next time. Still 92 to go. Thanks to all the reviewers, you guys rock!!  
**


End file.
